Begining of the End
by Ookamiko
Summary: Ever wonder why there aren't many youkai around Kagome's present time? Or possibly why they are hiding? After Naraku is dead, many years pass in the feudal era, unaware of a new terror about to arise. (I'm hoping to have a ShippoxSouten romance in here)
1. Chapter 1

Alright, please don't be mean to me. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and the first fanfic that I've ever done to be posted on fanfiction.net. I know that this first chapter doesn't show anything to do with the plot, but I'll try to fit more into the next, I promise! This is just a test to see if it might perk anyone's interest. ^-^  
  
Oh, and for those who have seen episode 68 from the Anime, I found that Souten could be interesting to use in a fanfic. For those who have not seen that episode, Souten is from the Thunder Beast Family, related to Hiten and Manten (their sister of course). Koryu is that dragon/cloud pet of hers. I guess.  
  
As for the time, this takes place about 20 years after the end of Naraku. Shippo and Souten are still young for youkai, but more mature than before. You'll find out more with the following chapters. Oh, and once more, I'm sorry if I just ramble off too much. ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Olive eyes cautiously glanced around their surrounding, observing every living creature that wandered in and out of the territory. A low grunt erupted from the throat of a young kitsune youkai. He leaned back against the tree behind him in thought, already quite bored of the usual scenery. He believed it was finally time to move on.  
  
Gathering what little supplies he had, he wrapped his belongings into a pouch, which was then tied to his belt. He flopped down upon all fours, quickly taking off in a run towards the setting sun. He was well aware of the dark cloud thundering above him as he moved on. Letting out a soft growl, he skidded to a halt, digging claws into the earth before standing up to full height. His arms crossed and his tail swishing behind him in irritation.  
  
"Would you stop following me, already?" The kitsune called out to the cloud. His voice echoed off into the dark forest, causing animals and youkai alike to stir.  
  
A feminine figure rolled upon the cloud to peer off of the side. Her long black hair, tied into a braid, dangled over her neck and hiding half of her face. A burgundy eye blinked down. "Do you not enjoy my company, Shippo? After all, I still have revenge for my brothers to settle with you." She disappeared onto her grumbling cloud, silent as she waited for the other's next move.  
  
Shippo slashed at the tree next to him with his claws. Last he had seen this enemy of his, they both were just little children. Now they had years between that time and then, and both have quite grown more mature. "Souten, do I still have to remind you about our last battle? I gave up and told you to forget your revenge, now stop following me!" He glared up at where the other youkai hovers. No answer. "Fine. Follow if you want." He gave a shrug, turned, and continued on his way.  
  
Souten looked down from her perch, a frown upon her face as she watched the retreating form of Shippo. A brief picture flashed before her eyes, of when the kitsune was but a mere kid and was walking away after he had announced his defeat to her, and surrendered those lovely and colorful crayons of his. She heaved a dreamy sigh, leaning elbow on cloud and chin on her fist.  
  
"Eh, Souten-sama, are you still going after him?" The timid voice resounded from below the young woman.  
  
"Of course, Koryu!" She directed the way with her free hand, smiling as her ride began to advance in said direction.  
  
It has been several years since Naraku was finally defeated. It was a celebration for everyone around. Miroku was free of his curse, Sango had saved her brother and avenged her people, and even enemies found a rather happy end to it all. Kagome and Inuyasha had left to the future with the Shikon no Tama, while Sango and Miroku actually married and had settled down in Kaede's village.  
  
Kaede herself aged during the years and was unable to continue in this world, passing away peacefully one night. It was a very dark day for many, gathering around as the old miko's body was burned. Even Shippo passed by occasionally to pay respect to her grave. As for Shippo. Well, Shippo was currently heading to said village for a nice visit.  
  
The kitsune was alone with nothing better to do but explore the world around him. Of course he returned every so often to the village, always knowing that friends enjoyed his return and his company. Other than most other villages that feared any youkai, the one, which belonged to his human friends, were quite accustomed to his presence. And many of them remembered the hanyou who kept the village safe from all harm.  
  
"Kagome." Shippo sighed, pausing in his voyage as he recalled the young girl who took care of him before she had returned to her time. He flicked his tail to one side, ears perking towards a distant sound. His nose was lifted up to the air as he took a good sniff. "Fire?" He hesitates a moment, glancing to the direction of the village and then towards the direction of where the fire should he located. "And blood." With an annoyed snort, he quickly runs off to investigate.  
  
The kitsune came upon a village in ruins, fire quickly spreading from one home to another in the wind, even swallowing the bodies of those who were unable to escape in time. Solitary screams and cries came forth from only those few survivors and some that were still dying.  
  
Shippo almost choked on the smell of death, trotting down the road and hoping that the screams belonged to someone who was alive enough to explain things to him. Through the smoke he focused upon a small crowd of survivors who attempted to pass a bucket of water down a chain in order to put out the fire. Almost every other human who leapt back into the village was unable to escape the flames.  
  
The kitsune swiftly ran through the village, avoiding the smoke as he crawled upon the ground until he came up to the other side and in clear view of the survivors. He stood up to his full height, timidly coughing into his hands. "Excuse me, but."  
  
It only took one look from the people to send them into panic. They shouted 'youkai' to each other, hissing the word with both fear and hate. Women clutched their sobbing children while men threw curses at Shippo, holding out rakes and a few aiming arrows.  
  
Shippo leveled his eyes at them, glaring with all his might. However, a glare wasn't enough to avoid the weapons that they tossed at him. "Wait!" He begged, though it was useless. He wasn't a little ball of fur, adorable and trustworthy anymore. He still might have been little, though he was old enough to be feared and hated. With a final growl, he leapt to the sky, turned his tail away from the villagers, and ran.  
  
After all that has happened, they still do not trust help from any youkai. He thought to himself. His ears were easily able to pick up the laughter that came from overheard, however he simply ignored it unless he did not wish to make it to the village that same day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I'm completely new to this and I will greatly appreciate compliments and any other comments on how to make it all better! Just please be nice to me. ^^ I can hope to post the next chapter shortly, but I'd like reviews to help me get motivated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfotunately Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me, and never will *sniff*  
  
Alright, so I got the next chapter out. I don't think I'm going to be too quick about posting up another chapter, due to the fact that I frequently have fights with my computer. Also, my mind doesn't work most of the time.  
  
As for the reviews, thank you to those who have left a comment. ^^ To answer one question, Jixie: Shippo isn't going to be quite the main character throughout the entire fic, but I'll be sure to focus on him a lot more than other fanfics I've read. ^-^  
  
I would love to make the chapters much much longer, but if I do then I'll never update.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome gracefully glided down the steps of her school, heading away from the building with her group of friends trailing behind her. They kept back, whispering, as they studied their classmate curiously. The three huddled close, passing rumors or stories that might be the result of the girl's happy mood.  
  
Green skirt danced around as the raven-haired student whirled to face the others, her eyes sparkling innocently. She questioned them cheerfully, "What is up with the three of you? Would you stop observing me so closely?"  
  
One of them cautiously took a step forward. She wore her hair short and had a yellow headband. "Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
The girl in question tilted her head to the side. "Alright? Of course I am. What would make you think that I wouldn't be?"  
  
"This has been the longest you've been to school since the first time you fell ill!" One of them piped up, another followed with a quick, "And you've been a bit too cheery that it's frightening."  
  
Kagome chuckled lightly. "Oh, forget it. I don't think I'll be getting sick anytime soon." She bit her lip, her mind racing with memories of the many illnesses that her grandfather mentioned she went through. Even mysterious rashes worked as an excuse for her absence from school during the time she was in the past. Though that was over now, and it was unnecessary to continue with the lies.  
  
"But. Kagome, are you sure you're well? This past month you've been talking about that violent and selfish boyfriend of yours non-stop. It didn't seem like it was going good with the two of you. Then all of a sudden you're all bright and cheerful?" The headband girl stood bravely in front of the other two.  
  
Kagome went stiff, her eyes narrowing a moment as her mind flashed with the past month's memories. *Inuyasha did follow me back to the present*, she thought. *But it isn't what I would have expected from him.* She bowed her head and gave a heavy sigh, shifting the weight of her school bag from one shoulder to the other as she turned once again and continued down the road.  
  
"Yuka-chan, I think you've ruined her mood," muttered the shorthaired girl, keeping her voice low enough. Her eyes were focused upon the back of their retreating friend, shuffling her feet to keep within earshot of the other girls.  
  
As much as her friends continued to talk about her, Kagome was unable to pay any heed. She was deep in thought, images flashing from fresh memories of her current houseguest. Ever since Naraku destroyed Kikyo, Inuyasha never acted the same. He became even more protective over Kagome, and surprised everyone when he announced that he was leaving to her time after Naraku was defeated. She was unable to believe what he said, her heart flooding with relief. She never had to go through any conversation with him about their future.  
  
*However*, she told herself, *He became very difficult afterwards. As much as I tried to get him to speak to me about his decision with the Shikon no Tama, he simply stated that he'd give my answer in a month's time.*  
  
The arrogant hanyou refused to enter any conversation that involved the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo, or almost anything else that related to the past. He had simply become obsessed in learning about the present age. Kagome cannot blame him wishing to fit in. She just wished to see him more settled in and comfortable with his decisions.  
  
As their friend traveled ahead, deep in thought, the other three girls of their group were huddled closely together while discussing their plan of action. Finally, two pushed the headband girl, known as Yuka, in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Eh. Kagome?" She called nervously, her hands tightly clutching the books she held.  
  
Drifting out from her mind, Kagome glanced over her shoulder to regard Yuka. "Nani?" She queried calmly, keeping her eyes from narrowing out of habit when she was annoyed. "What is it now?"  
  
The choosen girl bit her lip. "Well, we were thinking that maybe you deserve to relax a bit. Let's go eat out and talk some to get our minds off the approaching exams. It'd do you some good too, and we'll pay so you wouldn't have to worry." She flashed off a toothly smile, hoping that their friend will agree.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as she pondered over the suggestion, finally Kagome answered with a stiff shake of her head. "Iie, I can't today. Perhaps tomorrow, Yuka-chan." She smiled warmly to her other friends. "I'm sure they're waiting for me at home."  
  
"You mean your boyfriend is?" Questions her innocent friend with curly and long hair.  
  
Kagome only answered with a shy smile, turning her head away to hide the blush as she waved to her group of friends. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then, and we'll go out to eat after school. Promise." With that, she was back to speed walking in the direction of her shrine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm not satisfied at all yet with my chapters, but hopefully the next one things will start happening. I'm going to try to get it out as soon as possible. I really appreciate those who take their time to review! Please do so! ^-^ It'll help me get the next chapter out even quicker! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Er... Inuyasha definately doesn't belong to me. I don't think I have the talent to be the creator. ^.^  
  
Wheeee... Third chapter is up, now, and I actually had something happen in this chapter. I really had a completely different idea for this chapter, but as I wrote it, it seemed to come out this way. ^^ I know, I know, it's not too good...  
  
But I'm loosing my interest. Only 3 reviews, so I'm not really sure if there is anyong out there that would even wish to read this. I'll still try to post as much as I possibly can. ^^ I might just have to cut the story short, if I have to... I'm not too good at this whole fanfiction thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rhythm of the broom sweeping across the ground echoed throughout the entire shrine. Other natural sounds of present-day Tokyo was quick enough to find their way to the sensitive ears of the hanyou living at the Higurashi shrine. He stood like a statue in front of the well house, staring at its entrance. Ears twitched every once in a while to pick up anything out of place.  
  
Kagome was approaching Inuyasha from behind cautiously, hesitating before she took another step forward until she was only a few feet behind him. She was well aware that he knew of her presence, his ears perked up in her direction as if awaiting to be told what to do. "You know, you could return if you miss it so much..." Her soft voice, just above a whisper, was easily heard by the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha gave a rough shrug, "Feh, a hanyou like me doesn't belong there at all." He finally turned away from the well house, glancing in Kagome's direction before taking on another target to stare at. This time his victim was the house. His own current home.  
  
Sighing, the young woman decided not to begin that conversation with Inuyasha once again. Instead she chose to look at the setting sun, clearing her throat before beginning. "Well, it has been a long month already. I wonder sometimes how Shippo-chan and the others are." She turned around to give the hayou a smile, however it soon faded into a frown.  
  
Inuyasha was no where in sight. In one swift motion, he bounded back towards the house and disappeared inside. Most likely he was following the smell of the day's dinner almost ready.  
  
Kagome's hands tightened into fists, her brows furrowing down as she stomped towards the house. As she slid open the door and stepped through, she realized that her family were still awaiting for the food to be finished, and no Inuyasha was in sight at all.  
  
"Kagome?" She whirled around to the familiar voice behind her, brown eyes meeting Inuyasha's amber gaze. He slowly held up the Shikon to Tama with two fingers, jerking his head back to the courtyard for them to talk.  
  
The two of them soon sat beside each other on the top step of the Higurashi shrine, Kagome leaning into Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder, as he twirled the jewel between his fingers.  
  
"We went through so much trouble to retrieve all those pieces, and finally we have the jewel back." Kagome began, her eyes fixed upon the Shikon no Tama. "At first you wanted to become a full youkai, but now... We should use the Shikon no Tama up, so that no trouble will ever come from it again."  
  
There was a thoughtful rumble coming from the hanyou's chest, his hand fisting around the jewel. "Have you realized how no youkai has come for it yet?" He glared off into the distant, as if daring anything to come and attack them.  
  
Kagome looked up to his face, questioning him with large brown eyes. "Well, it isn't the Sengoku jidai. I guess youkai are just smarter now. It's not like the shards haven't been in danger here before."  
  
"No... there's just something wrong about it... " Inuyasha trailed off, revealing the Shikon no Tama once again upon the palm of his hand. "There's no other choice, then. I'll become full human. Then I wouldn't have to worry about youkai, or this world." From the corner of his eye, he noticed Kagome's nose scrunch up. He gave his ear a twitch, glancing at her curiously. "What, don't tell me that you're not happy with that decision." He grunted.  
  
Kagome simply leaned away, crossing her arms and watching him. "Not at all, Inuyasha. I think it's a good decision." She watched as her half- youkai companion stared at the jewel for a long a silent moment, before he once again clutched it in his hands. Or at least, tried to...  
  
The jewel slipped out from his grasp, rolling upon the floor and moving away from the pair. Inuyasha emitted an annoyed grunt, getting up and moving towards it. However, as soon as he leaned down to pick it up, it simply rolled away from his reach.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop fooling around and get it," called out Kagome, still seated.  
  
The hanyou tossed her a glare. "I'm trying to! It might be easier with your help, too!" He was chasing the jewel now, muttering about this odd behavior as he tried to snag the Shikon no Tama every time he got close enough. Just when he thought it was in his grasp, it simply hopped away. Kagome was soon helping, glaring at the jewel itself.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Inuyasha was irritated, watching as the jewel slipped into the well house. Giving Kagome a rather disturbing look that might appear a bit terrified, Inuyasha jumped the few feet that stood between him and the door, sliding it open and staring into the darkness. Soon enough Kagome joined him.  
  
The Shikon no Tama gave a few clicks as it bounced down the stairs, rolling to a stop in front of the well.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked angrily, not willing to take his eyes off the jewel as he approached it once again.  
  
"Inuyasha... Something just doesn't seem right." Kagome gave her home a last glance before following.  
  
Angry still, the hanyou glared back at her. "What gave you that impression?" He finally looked down at the round object a foot away from it. As if taunting the youkai, it was rolling back and forth gently. "Are you mocking me!?" He growled at the jewel.  
  
"Stop arguing with the Shikon no Tama and pick it up!" However, as if Kagome's words were a trigger, the jewel itself simply took flight, hovering up above the sealed well. It stood there in midair a moment before dropping down. As if expecting it to simply skip off of the covering, neither of the two in the wellhouse made a move to it. Though it was quite obvious to the two of them, as the sound of something breaking made it to their ears, that the jewel was able to penetrate the wooden cover, dropping into the well itself.  
  
Inuyasha hissed a curse, leaping forward and shredding what covered the well with his claws before looking down with shard eyes. "It's... It's gone?" He blinked, trying to focus on the bottom of the well. "It just disappeared!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, let's hurry and follow it before it is too late!" She rushed forward, pushing the hanyou down into the well as she soon leap over the rim and followed in a very familiar manner. As she decended slowly through the darkness of time, her mind raced with questions. *Something definately must have been calling upon the Shikon no Tama. But there couldn't be anything at all that would be able to do that, or could there be something we missed?*  
  
It was one long month since the last time that the well was used to travel from one time to the other, and once again the reincarnated miko was heading back to Feudal Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please, if you read, could you review and tell me any problems that you might see in this? ^^; I'd enjoy comments, as long as you guys aren't way too mean. Keep me motivated if you enjoy the story, and you might see a lot of updates in the future. 


	4. Chapter 4

*waveswaves* Remember me? Nah, I doubt it. Well, once upon a time I tried to write my first fanfiction ever. I quickly lost interest in it. Then again, I really didn't have much of an idea going on. Anyways, I decided to try and get another chapter up. I still don't have an idea about this fanfiction, but I'm thinking.. I'm trying to, anyways. ^-^  
  
Well, I really am not satisfied at all with this chapter. Not at all. I was writing it with an idea and picturing what I wanted to happen, but as I typed, it all came out weird. I don't think I'm good at this at all. I appreciate reviews, comments, flames (well, be easy on me or I'll bite you back).  
  
Disclaimer: Eh. I really don't have the talent to have created Inuyasha. I can only watch. So don' sue me or anything cause they're not mine!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two everyday peasants were walking through Inuyasha's forest as they discussed an issue with serious faces. They were walking slowly, one with a slight limp that made him strain too much.  
  
"The time of peace has ended. We should have suspected that the youkai would not hide forever." The taller of the two, with jet-black hair that was tied back in a tail that reached past his shoulders, sighs. He crossed his arms and dropped his head to his chest in thought.  
  
"But there has to be something! Miroku-sama, I do remember that decades ago you helped to rid this world of youkai! And. my entire family was murdered! My village, destroyed!" The older man gave a soft sob, bowing his head to look at the ground. "I have nothing left, and it is all because of the youkai. And it was unnatural, Miroku-sama."  
  
Miroku gave it a moment's thought before shaking his head. "Unnatural? No, youkai has been around for as long as man can remember. I am sorry for what has happened, but I cannot abandon my own home to exterminate everything in this area down to the last weasel. Masahiro-san, I do promise that I will keep an eye open for anything that is unusual and take care of it." He said this while staring at his right hand, eyes glazed over as he recalled dark memories from long ago.  
  
Catching on to his look, Masahiro decided that he attempted to persuade the old monk long enough for the day and looked up to the tree where he has heard stories of a hanyou sealed there. He gave a troubled sigh, turning back to Miroku and patting him on the shoulder. "Houshi-sama. It hasn't been as long as you imagine. I remember you twenty-five years ago with the miko and that hanyou and even if it has been decades, you could still remember how you had helped this world--"  
  
"I know," he replied in a soft voice. "It still feels like it all happened a few days ago. But I was not the only one that had helped. The two that did the most work have left us."  
  
Just as Miroku had his eyes cast towards the direction of the well and the sad villager had decided to stare at the ground, with his own gathered memories of a past recently burned away, did a familiar shining jewel roll its way through the discarded leaves that have fallen and between the two men. Masahiro blinked a few times before turning back to the quiet ex-monk.  
  
"Miroku-sama, I do not wish to disturb you."  
  
Waving a hand, said man simply shook his head. "Gomen, Masahiro. You are close to many villagers here and we promise to help you rebuild. I am sorry to hear about your lose and I will help perform proper burials for your people." He turned to look at him with sad dark violet eyes. "I promise to look into this 'unnatural' youkai attack, but please do not ask me to go into another battle. I do not think that I will be much of help." Miroku gave a curt nod before walking away.  
  
Masahiro stood staring at the tall man's back as he left, glancing in the direction he was sure the jewel rolled off to. *Perhaps it was nothing.* He thought to himself, however deciding to follow the direction he saw it go.  
  
"Miiirokuuu!" A voice called out in the forest.  
  
Both men, not far from each other, turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Through the trees they could see a bouncing red shape heading their way.  
  
"Oi! Miroku!" The voice, now belonging to a rather handsome kitsune that was still a young man but almost as tall as the man he was calling for, called once again.  
  
Miroku tensed momentarily before relaxing when Shippo appeared from behind a tree. Masahiro gave the pair a wary look, giving the trail where the jewel left a last look before heading to Miroku's village with a quick wave to the other two. Perhaps he should simply ignore what he saw.  
  
"Shippo," began the ex-monk. "it has been awhile since your last visit. Rather excited--"  
  
"Excited!? Can't you sense them?" Shippo watched his old friend blink a few times in confusion. "Can't you hear them!?" Eyes narrowed into an annoyed glare. He turned his back to Miroku and trotted off in the direction of the well.  
  
Miroku stood there a moment, not sure as to what the kitsune meant. Then again, who are 'them' he spoke about? In a moment, he was running as fast as his aging legs took him after Shippo, and as he neared the clearing it was then that he was able to hear two all too familiar voices.  
  
"Me?! Why are you blaming me! I tell you it moved on its own, I had nothing to do with it!" A loud voice echoed off the well.  
  
"If you lost it, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk for a week." Another voice responded, low and dangerous.  
  
Shippo had already reached the well, his tail trembling with emotion as he stared at it. Miroku walked up next to him just as the hanyou, with his lovely passenger riding on his back, leapt out into the afternoon light.  
  
Inuyasha immediately stopped, nose twitching and eyes narrowing to the two strangers.  
  
"I. can't sense it anywhere near here, Inuyasha." A frightened voice, belonging to Kagome, said softly. It was then that she glanced over his shoulder and gasped. "Did. Did that youkai take the jewel!?" A whine escaped at the idea of another fight. "Not again," she moaned.  
  
Inuyasha dropped her unceremoniously to the ground, his glare still resting upon the two who had no intention of moving. "What's going on here? Mi." He hesitated a moment, staring at the raven-haired violet-eyed man. "Miroku?" He completely ignored the kitsune.  
  
Shippo gave off a small squeak. "It really is them, Miroku. But, they look the same. They haven't aged at all." His voice was soft, only to the ex-monk. However, the hanyou's ears twitched, indicating he had heard.  
  
There was a tense moment, as if everyone was unable to decide what to do or say next.  
  
And then the silence was broken. "Miroku-sama!" Kagome shouted, running to him and tossing her arms around his waist. Had he grown taller since the last time? She stepped back and tilted her head to the youkai standing next to the man she had finally recognized.  
  
"Kagome-sama." Miroku whispered. "We. we thought you'd never come back." What was he suppose to say after so many years? So many years and still looking upon his two friends as if their adventures had not finished. As if he were not married to Sango, had children, and made a peaceful life in the very village located not far from the well.  
  
Shippo suddenly grinned and moved to take Kagome in his arms for a hug, however, the hanyou suddenly paid full attention to him and growled.  
  
"Something definitely doesn't smell right here," Inuyasha said, getting rather angered.  
  
"It's me, Inuyasha. Shippo. You do remember me after so long, don't you?" The young kitsune questioned, eyes full of fear of having been forgotten when the lecherous monk was so remembered by both.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times. "Shippo-chan?" She looked the youkai up and down and then up again. The little fox demon that once fit in her arms was large enough for her to jump into his arms. Something definitely was not right. She looked back at the growling demi-demon. "Inuyasha, it can't be. It has only been a month!" She looked at Miroku. Sure, he seemed to have aged. Looking more mature, his hair once short was now in a slim ponytail, almost like the shorthaired younger man she had first met. This man appeared worn out with his eyes almost a duller violet than their once fierce look. It was a look of a tired and aging warrior from a war so long forgotten and yet fresh to his mind.  
  
"A month?" Miroku echoed, looking to Shippo for an answer. He offered none, and so the ex-monk decided to correct the young miko. "Kagome-sama, it's been twenty-five years since the day you two left us."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "That can't be possible," said the miko. She returned her gaze to the kitsune. "Twenty-five years? So then it really is you Shippo-chan?"  
  
Said youkai put on his best hurt look. "I can't believe you can't recognize me." He sniffed, his long furry tail swept out behind him. "I'm still the same loveable kitsune from before. Simply. not a kid anymore."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha, of course. "Perhaps you're bigger, but you'll always be a brat, Shippo."  
  
Shippo's tail bristled, however Kagome decided to prevent any further arguments between the two by tossing herself at the kitsune with one of her hugs. He might not be a small and kawaii kid anymore, but he was still Shippo.  
  
"Gomen ne, Shippo-chan. I'm sorry that you've been alone for so long." The fox demon relaxed in Kagome's hug. He smiled and carefully gave her a quick squeeze in return.  
  
Inuyasha growled, impatient. "Kagome! Don't you even remember what we're doing here to begin with!? That damn jewel is missing and we better find it fast so we can go home! There's no time for hugging and chatting about ol' times with these two!"  
  
The young woman jumped at being reminded of the jewel. "That's right! Shippo-chan, Miroku-sama," She stepped back and addressed them both. "Have you two seen the Shikon no Tama? It came back here and it seems that I can't sense it around at all!"  
  
"Came back!?" Both shouted out in surprise.  
  
"Papa!" A shout called out from the trees. "Papa! Where are you!"  
  
Miroku snapped to attention, as did everyone else as they watched a little girl emerge from the tree line and run towards the little gathering.  
  
"Papa!" She cried before throwing herself into Miroku's arms.  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow at the scene. "Papa? It really must have been twenty-five years." He looked at the little girl, black hair and violet eyes like his father and freckles adorning her face. She appeared to be around the age of eight, even if she was still rather short.  
  
"Maemi-chan, what are you doing here?" Queried Miroku to his daughter, kneeling down now and staring at her in surprise.  
  
"Mama told me to come and get you. She has been talking with Masahiro- san." She replied. Her eyes locked upon the two strangers. "Who are they, Papa?" She pointed towards Inuyasha and Kagome. She noticed Shippo as well and smiled brightly. "Ojisan!"  
  
"She's adorable, Miroku-sama!" Cooed Kagome, as she came to the little girl. "Maemi-chan, is it? My name is Kagome, and that is Inuyasha over there." She indicated to the hanyou with her chin who only gave a soft 'keh' as a greeting and turned his back. The little girl only blinked and shyly moved closer to her father.  
  
Miroku sighed, nodding his head before standing back up to his full height. "Why don't we head to the village and continue this discussion. I'm sure you two have a lot of question." Glance to Inuyasha. "Well, Kagome- sama, I'm sure you do. Sango should have some food ready by now, as well." He grabbed a hold of Maemi's hand and began walking off towards the village.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome, walking beside her as they both made their way after the ex-monk. Of course the moody hanyou wasn't far behind. He decided to follow after giving up glaring at the backs of everyone else. He was sure that there was something wrong in this time, and he wasn't about to go and be all cheerful about it. Anyways, the jewel was missing again and it was not something to go chat about. He would definitely rather go searching for it than get reacquainted with old friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee. Sucks, right? Well, please tell me by sending me a review. Please do! I really need to be encouraged if you want another chapter. If you don' care to read anymore, then don' review. Or do an' tell me about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hmmm… Well, I found this lying around. ^-^ Actually, I had one page done, so I decided the type up the rest. As for the story, I don' think it'll continue. I actually forgot what I was writing. 0.o I had to reread it from the site, trying to figure out what it was about. Anyways… Yah… I suck at this.  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, yah, like I'd actually own Inuyasha. If I even get of strand of his hair, /then/ you can sue me. But I don' even have that. *sob*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maemi-chan had released her father's hold, running straight towards a hut at the edge of the village, where an older boy was carefully carrying two buckets of water.  
  
"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! We have visitors!" The little girl cried, swinging her arms to get his attention.  
  
The boy looked up, blinking towards his oncoming sister as well as the group arriving behind her, which included his father and the kitsune friend of the family; better known as their Uncle Shippo. "Visitors?" He echoed, noticing the two strangers… Yet somehow they were rather familiar.  
  
"Is that Maemi-chan? Did you find your father?" A soft voice called from the hut. Swinging aside the curtain covering the entrance, a woman in her early forties stepped out, her brown eyes taking in the sight before her… and widening in clear surprise. "Miroku… is that?" She slowly approached the ex-monk, her eyes never parting from the young girl speaking with their friend kitsune and the grumbling hanyou in the background.  
  
"Hai, Sango," he replied calmly, his lips curved into a gentle smile as he watched his wife.  
  
Kagome paused in speaking with Shippo, still rather amazed at how much the little fox had grown in the month she was away. She felt a sudden pang of guilt at having left him alone when he was so young. Of course, he did have Miroku and Sango, but it was always her that took care of him. She finally turned her attention to where they had arrived, catching sigh of the woman who didn't appear to have changed at all. Perhaps she wasn't as thin as she remembered and her face had been smoother with younger years. Her eyes still shone with excitement of a youkai exterminator and her hair was still black and long, tied back only at the end; unlike Miroku who already had signs of gray hairs.  
  
The young miko's voice rose out of her throat, almost a whisper that could have been missed if everyone wasn't kind enough to be silent. "S- Sango-chan?"  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence between the two, until both shrieked in joy and Kagome quickly covered the distance and gave her old friend one of her bear hugs.  
  
"Kagome! It is you! You-You look exactly the same!" Cried Sango, holding the younger woman out in arms-length. Her eyes appeared to be a bit glossy from unshed tears, and she was unable to wipe the wide smile off her face.  
  
Kagome chuckled lightly. "And you look… well, twenty-five years older." She pulled Sango's arms away, sighing. "It's a bit strange, but it's only been a month in my time."  
  
Inuyasha took this moment to trudge forward and plant himself in front of Sango. "Oi. It's nice to see you guys again, but we've got business. Seen the jewel?" He shot a glare over the miko, who had been taking her time in getting to the point.  
  
Masahiro-san, who had slowly gotten out of the hut behind the old youki exterminator, gasped, "Jewel? I-I saw a jewel." He admitted. Before he knew it, he had an incredibly pissed off hanyou holding him up by the front of his haori.  
  
"Where is it?" Inuyasha growled out through clenched teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome shouted, going to his side immediately. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The old man was trying to suck in a good deep breath, his eyes wide. "I-I saw it, o-only! I-It was rolling e-east! P-Please!" He stuttered out.  
  
Inuyasha quickly dropped him and ran off without another word. The little reunion had been ruined. Miroku now was checking Masahiro-san for injuries, Sango was trying to reassure her frightened daughter, and Kagome was gaping in the direction that Inuyasha went. She finally snapped her mouth shut and turned towards the old man, bowing deeply in an apology. "Gomen nasai! Inuyasha over-reacts sometimes, and that jewel was really important and… I'm so sorry!"  
  
The man was panting as the old monk helped him to his feet. "It's alright. I wasn't hurt or anything. The boy should learn some manners, though." The last was huffed out softly.  
  
"Kenji!" Sango called out to the boy that still had the two buckets of water. "Please, take Masahiro-san down to Iwamura-sama's hut." The boy quickly nodded, gently put down his burden, and rushed to take the old man from his father's care. He led him away, muttering a few things to the man as they disappeared around the hut.  
  
Kagome sagged her shoulders, watching the boy go off. "I was away for so long… I'm disappointed that I wasn't around when you had your first child, Sango-chan." She smiled warmly back at her friend. She noticed that Shippo was still where she left him, looking off in the direction Inuyasha went off to. "He'll be back, Shippo-chan. If he isn't back with that jewel, I'll tear down the forest looking for him."  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at the young woman before the ex-monk cleared his throat. "Would you two like to come in? We can have dinner, instead of waiting around for that Inuyasha to return."  
  
Shippo gave his tail a few lazy swings before turning around and bobbing his head towards his friends. "Sure."  
  
"Ojisan! Do you have 'ny story to tell? Did'ya bring me 'nything?" Maemi, the little girl, questioned with large innocent eyes that were too bright, even in the darkening afternoon.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to snatch the girl up and hug her, and instead giggled and followed her old friends into their home. However, in her mind, she was terrified. Something called back the Shikon no Tama, and it had disappeared. Again. In the Feudal era, where plenty of blood-thirsty youkai lingered. She didn't like this one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was running through the forest as fast as possible, heading east like he was told. A part of him screamed with joy at the familiar surroundings. He was home. The fresh air, the trees, the darkness that and clear skies. It all felt so familiar. The past month he had been living in a time too advanced from what he grew up in. Even if a hanyou like him was never accepted around here, it was still his home… Yet, inside his heart, he knew that he left it all, and would still leave it all, behind for Kagome. He hasn't mentioned anything about his feelings so far, but he suddenly believed that he should. And soon.  
  
He slowed down as darkness began to settle in. He sniffed the air, looked at the shadows, and narrowed his eyes. "Where are all the youkai?" He questioned aloud. He let out a frustrating scream to the woods. Nothing. A few crows flew off in the distance, but no youkai.  
  
"What am I doing?" He questioned him, turning around and slowly heading back the way he came from. He knew that he couldn't sense the jewel. He had left without Kagome, and had very little chance of simply finding the Shikon to tama. "Strange how there's not one youkai around, though." He would have thought there would be more, especially with the return of the jewel. He gave his surroundings another look and quick sniff, before running full-out back the way he came.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome realized that the hut was quiet, and a bit crowded. She kneeled near the fire, sipping at her soup. Next to her was Shippo, no longer the little kit but the size of a full-grown man. Across from her sat Sango and Miroku, side-by-side. Clinging to Shippo's side was the little girl known as Maemi, and then on Kagome's other side was Kenji. She guessed that he was Sango's son.  
  
Kagome placed the empty bowl down, staring into the fire. "So…" She began, trying to break the silence. "Where's Kirara? Oh, and how is Kohaku doing?"  
  
Sango smiled brightly at the mention of her brother. "Oh, Kirara is with our oldest son, Keitaro. He's over at the taiji-ya village, visiting Kohaku and his wife, Akiko."  
  
At that, Kagome squealed and slapped her hands together. "Kohaku's married too? I've got to visit him while I'm here!" She noticed that Shippo had cringed at her sharp sound. "Sorry, Shippo, did that bother you? I know you have good hearing…"  
  
Shippo shook his head, quickly replacing his frown with a smile. "No, you didn't. It's alright, I was just thinking of something." He looked out the window, hoping that no further questions would be asked.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, and was about to say something when a hanyou walked into the hut. She snapped her mouth shut before opening it again. "Osuwari," she called out calmly. The familiar yelp and crash left everyone in silence again… Save for Inuyasha's muffled curses.  
  
Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha pulled himself up and glared at Kagome. "What the fuck was that for?!"  
  
"For running off without me. I thought you would be smart enough and return sooner… Guess I was wrong." She didn't look at him. Instead, she took a clean bowl and served him some soup. "Eat. We're going to sleep early an' leave before dawn in search for the jewel."  
  
The others were still quiet in the hut, finding the whole scene unreal. It was just too nostalgic. It might have been the other day for Kagome and Inuyasha, but it was years for the others.  
  
Maemi, finally moving away from Shippo, curiously studied the inu- youkai from a safe distance. She turned over to her parents, and asked, "Mama? Papa? Is this that hanyou that was struggling with the two lady mikos an' was too dumb to survive without you?" She questioned, loud and clear.  
  
Inuyasha's ears gave a twitch, before flattening against his head. Kagome even stared at the little girl, her eyes a little too wide.  
  
"What kind of stuff have you been telling your kids?" Inuyasha hissed at the two of them.  
  
Miroku chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Maemi-chan, this is that hanyou... But, don't refer to him like that. He's the one who saved us, too." He looked towards Sango for help.  
  
The woman merely shrugged a shoulder. "You're the one that tells the children demented stories of our past," she says calmly, crossing her arms and looking away.  
  
Before any of them could protest, there was a loud shout across the village. The word 'youkai' could clearly be heard being shrieked by several of the village women. Everyone immediately got up from their seats and ran to head outside.  
  
"Kenji! Watch your sister! Don't leave the hut!" Sango cried behind her, taking a polished and well-kept Hiraikotsu. After all, it was still their duty to protect the village from youkai.  
  
As the old gang, consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran around the small hut towards the loud screams and shouts, all of them feared for the worse. Inuyasha was in a panic, since he had sensed no youkai nearby. Kagome feared that the youkai had the jewel and came to kill them. Miroku and Sango feared for their children and village. And Shippo? He feared for the worse. He feared that the gut-feeling he was having would go away, and that his instincts for once would be wrong when they faced their opponent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anyways.. I found this at around 4am. It's nearly 7am now, and I'm considering some sleep. Here's a new chapter. Don't expect anymore. ^-^ I jus' felt like finishing a chapter that I started. I'm horrible at the whole fanfiction thing, I realized. I might as well quit before I'm ahead. Read and review, if you wish. Sayonara, minna-san. 


End file.
